


Spectator

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [28]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny feels so far from Carly, despite their connection.





	Spectator

He had received the news through the grapevine; Carly had given birth.  
  
The outcome was anything but happy or clear which is why he found himself snooping around GH, sneaking a peek at her through the glass.  
  
Staring at her child, completely still, she focused on the tiny body within the protective bubble.  
  
He had no right to be there; no claim to her as a husband or friend. The only things he had were random moments of support and understanding.  
  
Knowing who she was and to whom, he knew his place was elsewhere yet he could not be moved.


End file.
